villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cruel Veterinarian
The Cruel Veterinarian is a minor but important villain of Courage the Cowardly Dog. He was the man who is responsible for taking away Courage's parents and launching them into space when he was an infant for an experiment (which later failed) and making the latter an orphan, until he was adopted by Muriel Bagge. He is considered to be the first monster that Courage faces in his life. He was voiced by an uncredited and unknown voice actor, but it is possible that he was voiced by either or . Personality He acts like a kind old man, as seen by giving an infant Courage some candy. However, in reality he is cruel and insane, believing that sending dogs into outer space would make them superdogs. Using his secret knowledge of rocket science and aerospace engineering, this has led him to send many dogs into space against their will, including Courage's parents. He also will send humans to the same fate, to avoid his research being compromised to the public, as he also can't allow his operation to be discovered. After he ironically suffers the same fate as his victims, he was scared as the dogs that he sent away were angry with him for his actions. Biography He was the one responsible for separating Courage from his parents as a puppy. He captured them, put them in a rocket ship launched from his so-called "animal hospital" named "Pets of Tomorrow", and sent them to space as part of his breeding experiment, to see that they would turn into superdogs. However, Courage escaped from this fate and was adopted by Muriel. Years later, he tries to do the same to Courage after recognizing him from the past. When Muriel and Eustace attempt to rescue Courage, as well as discover his experiment, he decides that he can't allow his operation and research to be discovered and compromised to the public. He also explains his evil plan to Muriel and Eustace (who will become "the first humans to see his secret experiment at work") which he argues that "breeding dogs in space is the future". Therefore he decides to throw Muriel and Eustace into the rocket to be sent into space as well. However, Courage rescues his owners and locks the Cruel Veterinarian inside the rocket. After T-0, the rocket engines under it ignite and the rocket launches sending the vet into space instead. Crash landing on a planet, he finds that all the dogs have survived, including Courage's parents, which meant that his breeding experiment to see that they would turn into superdogs had failed. He is then petrified, as he is dragged off in a net and attacked by the vengeful dogs off-screen for his actions. He is heard screaming in pain during the attack. Quotes Navigation Category:Courage the Cowardly Dog Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:One-Shot Category:Nameless Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Elderly Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rogues Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Gaolers Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Outcast Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Paranoid Category:Slaver Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Hypocrites Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Opportunists